Demonic Day of Dying
by ChinnerV
Summary: It's been 2 years since Ellie Warden joined the Winchesters on the search for her missing (and possessed) sister. After finally locating Camille Warden will they finally be able to free her or will the Winchesters been plunged into more loss?


"Are you ready?" Dean asked me. Concern and eagerness in his eyes. I looked over to Sam who just simply nodded in agreement.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I say, voice shaking with fear. Sam's hand comes down on my shoulder gently.

"Don't worry Ellie, nothing will hurt you. I promise." He says. I look at Dean and he nods, face stern. I exhale my held breath and feel myself loosen up.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" I say, a forced smile on my face.

Dean begins to move forward, leading us towards an abandoned warehouse. Sam follows closely behind me; gun and flashlight in hand. I follow Dean tightly, the machete he gave me in a death grip. I can feel the sweat seeping through my skin; my heart slams into my rib cage. It would be a lie to say I wasn't nervous. I mean this is my first demon hunt since I joined the Winchesters.

It's already been 2 years since I joined up with them. Shocking to think how fast time has gone but here we are. Finally, the moment I have been training for. The day I can free my sister of her demonic possession.

Dean turns towards Sam and I to signal that it's clear. We both ease up on our weapons and walk into the warehouse. The place is black; we switch on our flashlights immediately.

"The demon must have cut the power." Dean whispers to us. From our right we hear a soft clapping sound. Our heads snap to attention, flashlights following our gaze. My heart stops.

"Camille?" I say to the black-eyed figure before us.

My sister- or well possessed sister- begins to laugh. "Oh sweetheart your sister hasn't been in this meat suit for a long time."

I feel my throat begin to close in panic. Does this mean we can't save her?

"Listen up you bitch, you're going to do what we say or else things are going to get ugly." Dean growls.

The demon begins to laugh harder and takes a step forwards. "Are you trying to scare me Dean? Because I must say, the attempt is heart warming." Suddenly she disappears and I scream. Her arms locked around my neck, a knife at my waist.

"Now my dear Winchesters you're going to give me what I want or else this pretty little toy is going to be limp in a matter of minutes." The demon yells.

"What do you want!" Sam yells at her. I feel her grip tighten around me. This hunt is not going the way any of us planned.

"You're going to hand over the demon slaying knife of yours and everyone will walk away as winners." She pauses and laughs, "And by everyone I mean just me."

"Fine." Dean says, "Come and get it from me then." He smirks.

The demon growls and begins to move towards Dean, the knife pressed against my abdomen tightly. "Any games and she's finished." The demon points to me.

Very slowly we walk towards Dean. Their forms perfectly still. As we near the boys the demon stops in her tracks. "Now you're going to place the knife in precious Ellie's hands."

Dean looks at Sam then slowly fills the rest of the distance between us and gently places the knife in my open hand. I heard her laugh in approval before time seemed to slow down. Dean grabbed the demon's knife holding arm and twisted it away from me, a noticeable snap rung in my ears. I heard her scream and let go of me. I had just enough time to reach my machete from its holster, turn around and-.

The demon plunged the knife into my abdomen and I gasped in shock. Dean and Sam's eyes widened and I heard one of them yell "no" I felt myself falling slowly to the ground, my head hitting the cement but not feeling it. Both Sam and Dean were on the demon. She didn't have a chance. Hit were exchanged but in the end the demon knife was plunged into my sister's chest and the demon screamed in anguish. I didn't get to save my sister after all.

Dean rushed towards me while Sam disposed of the body. Dean placed his hands under my head and upper back and propped me up against a nearby beam. The look in his eyes made me wince.

"Is it…that bad?..." I breathed.

He didn't reply, which told me all I needed to know.

I wasn't going to make it.

I could see the regret in Dean's eyes. "I knew we weren't ready for this. We didn't walk into this with enough information." He said. His eyes were searching my face for colour. He wouldn't find any. The room seemed to drop 10 degree's and I felt myself growing tired.

"Dean….none of this is your fault." I croaked. "I wasn't ready….I should have been more smart about it."

Dean just stared at me, no words manageable. Over the course of these 2 years we had become so close. Our romantic past flashed in front of me.

"I'm clocking out here…." I breathed.

I saw a small tear escape Dean's left eye. He knew I was done for. There was no walking away from this. With Cas being human there was no way I could get to a hospital in time. I smiled at Dean, blood bubbling up my throat and dripping past my lips.

"You kept me too tied down in life anyways." I chuckled. He smiled and let out a small laugh. The joking nature was only making this harder.

I felt my eye lids begin to slide shut. It was time for me to go. Dean's eyes widened again and right before my eyes closed I saw him lean forward. His lips meeting mine.

The feeling only lasted a few seconds though before I felt my body go numb. If I could feel I would have felt my tears sliding down my cheeks.

Goodbye…

Dean finished the kiss and looked down at Ellie's body. Her brown hair and almond skin lifeless. Her lips cold. He wiped the tear from his cheek and Ellie's blood from his lips.

Dean heard Sam stop behind him as he stood up. "We give her a Hunters funeral." Dean said as he turned to face Sam. Sam nodded in approval.

After all, she had set her sister free.


End file.
